


Luck has Nothing to do With It

by EmeraldScribe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldScribe/pseuds/EmeraldScribe
Summary: How can you be friends with someone that you don't know the name of?How can you trust your life with a person who you have never seen the face of?How can you fall in love with a mystery?How did this end up happening to me?





	1. Ask Away

          Paris was beautiful at night. The warm lights in the windows twinkling like the stars shining above. The full moon reflecting off the Seine and the Eiffel Tower glowing like a beacon. I grabbed my yo-yo at my hip and swung it over to the next chimney. It made a satisfying _zipping_ sound and I gave it a tug to be sure it was secure before launching myself off the roof. I swung over the quiet street below and up onto the next house. There was a whirl of freedom every time I ventured across the rooftops of Paris behind my mask. Ladybug could do anything.

          "You seem to be enjoying yourself my lady," a cooing voice came from behind me.

          I smirked and reattached my yo-yo to my hip. "It's just such a beautiful night," I shrugged and turned to my mysterious partner. Only to find him leaning in uncomfortably close, our noses almost touching.

          "I'd hardly noticed with your dazzling beauty." He smiled at me with a Cheshire grin.

          I shook my head and regained my composure, he always liked to catch me off guard. I shoved him back playfully. "Watch it kitty. We are on patrol remember."

          Chat Noir rolled his eyes, exaggerating with a dramatic sigh of his shoulders. "There never are any akuma attacks at night though. I'm starting to think these evening patrols are just so you get to spend more time with me."

          "They are to keep an eye out for the people of Paris. Hawkmoth has been getting more desperate and desperate. Who knows what he is going to do next," I reminded him. We continued to walk side by side at a leisurely pace along the buildings, looking out at the sleeping city.

          Chat Noir collapsed his staff and attached it to the back of his belt. "Questions?" He asked.

          I shrugged and kept my eyes on the horizon. "Go ahead."

          "Whohoo!" He cheered. "Alright! First one! Favorite..." His voice trailed off as he's tried to think of a good question. "Season?"

          "Easy, spring. You?"

          "Fall of course. Since I'm always falling for you." He batted his green eyes at me and I snorted. "Your turn."

          "Ok, favorite sport?"

          "Fencing! I'm a natural at it. You should see my uniform."

          Questions was a game I had made for our nightly patrols. Mostly it was to stop Chat from pestering me about my identity. Plus, it was a good way to build a partner bond. We could ask each other any question, no limits. But, the other could pass the question if it was too personal or could lead to the other finding out their secret identity. If we did answer, it had to be truthfully. Chat would always try to trip me up with questions like what was my last name, who was my dad, who was my favorite teacher, did I go to his school, stuff like that.

          "My turn!" Chat chimed in glee. He stepped in from of me so I was forced to stop and look at him, his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness. "Do you have a boyfriend?" His voice tried to play the question as one of his flirting jokes, but I had known Chat long enough to hear the earnestness behind his words. He wanted to know.

          Of course as soon as the last word left his lips I immediately thought of Adrien. When wasn't I thinking about him? I mean, I've barely said two full words to Adrien but yet I can't think of my life without him. He's the first guy I've ever crushed on, the first guy I've ever liked. I found myself stammering, face flushed red. "Well-I-I-" I focused back on Chat Noir who was curiously studying my face. I shook my head and regained my cool. "No, I don't. But-" I added when I saw his face light up. "I'm a little busy with saving the world every day to have one." That brought up a truth I had never thought of before. I rarely had time for school, I never had time for Adrien. How could I balance Ladybug, my life, and him?

          "Our's shall be a work romance then! Forbidden by reality!" He added a dramatic sweeping motion with his arms, pretending to swoon.

          I gave a half laugh, forgetting my troubles for a moment. "Alright, my turn. Do you have a kwamii?"

          Chat stood up straighter with new found interest. We never really got to talk about this stuff on patrol, usually it was things about our other lives. Through the game we had gotten to know tiny random tidbits about each other. Second to Alya, I think Chat knew me best. I knew he had a strict household and no pets. He was allergic to feathers and a terrible swimmer (not really retaliated to the cat thing but I don't think that helped). He was smarter than he let on, and listened more than people thought. His favorite series is Percy Jackson and he had never had the classic last minute breakfast-for-dinner meal. Chat was into fashion (squeal!) and could play the piano. He was a morning person too, of all things. Hard to believe with all the late nights we have.

          "His name's Plagg. And he's a total pain in the stomach," Chat grumbled. "All he does is eat cheese! But only the stinkiest camembert cheese! Now I smell like it all the time."

          I let out a laugh and he smiled up at me. "Really? My Tikki is so nice! She helps me out all the time and gives great advice. I just gave to listen to her more. Oh! And she eats cookies to refuel. Which is nice since I-" _live above my parent's bakery._ "Um. Always have so many around the house." Yes! Nice save!

          "That's nice, I wish Plagg ate cookies. That way I would have to keep asked people for camembert every time I un-transform." We jumped to the next building, the cold wind whipping through my hair and Chat's golden locks.

          I shuffled my foot against the hard roof when we landed. "I know it's not my turn but can I ask another?"

          "Anything you desire my lady."

          Here goes... "When we first met, back when Stoneheart was around. That was my first time being Ladybug." Chat probably already knew that, and I and a hunch that was his first time as Chat Noir too. Neither of us had just addressed that out loud to the other. But I wasn't done. "And well, I was scared. I didn't know how to be Ladybug. I didn't want to... I tried to give my friend my miraculouses at first since I thought she would make a great Ladybug. Probably still would now I mean, it's not like she'd be any worse that how I am-" I realized I was rambling. I turned to Chat to see he was listening closely and nodding along. I took a breath. "Did you-did you want to be Chat Noir when you first got the chance?"

          My partner became quiet, gazing out at Notre Dame which was brightly lit up. "I didn't really think about it. I kinda just went with it I guess," he chuckled to himself. "With what was happening at my home, I needed something to take my mind off things. Something to get my energy out on. Something I wanted to do. An adventure. Then Plagg showed up and it was everything I had wished for. Then I met you-" He turned back to me, his green eyes warm like fire. "And it became more than what I could have ever wished for."

          I looked at him, gaping. Everyone always saw Chat Noir as a hero of bad puns and terrible flirting. But here he was showing me another side that no one else knew.

          "You've been staring a while. Am I just that handsome Bugaboo?" He gained back his cheeky grin. "Here's my question: Have you told anyone about your identity? At all? Cause you know I haven't."

          I sighed. "No. No one knows who I am behind the mask. Not my parents, not my friends, not-"

          "Even me, I know." Chat finished downtrodden. "No one knows mine either, just as I promised."

          I couldn't let Chat be sad, it seemed to go against his nature. "Hey! One last question." I took my yo-yo off my hip and swung it to a faraway building. "Do you think you can beat me to the Arc de Triumph?"

          He gave a Cheshire grin. "In any lifetime LB. I'll even give you a head start." He bowed graciously and motioned me to go ahead.

          I laughed and flicked his bell. "Your mistake Kitty." And we were off into the night.


	2. Freindly Reminders

          "Girl wake up!" I felt a harsh poke to my head. I jolted up in my seat, knocking over my books causing a loud crash. All eyes from everyone in the class automatically turned to me.

          "Oh, sorry," I apologized as the teacher gave me the death glare for interrupting her lecture. I quickly got down on the floor and gathered up my things.

          "Please be more quiet Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Miss Bustier warned before returning to her PowerPoint.

          "Always such a clutz," I heard Chloe snicker to her friend. I felt my face go a little red and was grateful the lights were off so no one could see my anger.

          I sat back up in my seat, silently grumbling to myself. "Here-" I froze. Adrien placed a pencil on my desk. "You dropped this."

          A wide smile came across my face. I nodded vigorously, not trusting myself to speak. Adrien flashed a grin back and returned to his notes. I sunk down into my arms and sighed happily.

          Alya discreetly slides a note over to me. It read in her lopsided print:

_So are you going to the Hero's ball or not???_

          I turned my head to the side and made a face at her. Alya raised one eyebrow and tapped the paper with her pen. I sighed and wrote my response:

**No I can't. I'm grounded for like eternity and I reeeeeaaaly need to catch up on my homework.**

          She stifled a snort.

_That and sleep. You can't keep your eyes open for 2 mins!!!_

**Well, most of my time I spent on making your dress sooo....**

_Ok! Ok! Thank you so much for doing that btw!!! :D I can't wait to try it on!!!_

**Walk home with me during lunch. You can try it on then!**

_I'll be there girl!_

          "For homework read the next chapter in Hamlet everyone. And prepare for your quiz on it tomorrow," Miss Bustier instructed the class just as the bell rang.

          The students started to talk as we all made our way out of the classroom. "You’re going with Nino right?" I asked Alya as we packed up.

          "Yup! Big oaf finally asked me. I can't wait! Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to make an appearance!" She cheered. "Maybe I can finally get my interview with them." In my heart I really wanted to give Alya a proper interview, but I feared if I talked too long she would figure out it was me.

          Alya noticed my downcast face and assumed what I was sad about. "Don't worry, you probably won't miss much. It's just a bunch of stiffs standing around drinking champagne. And Chloe will be there-Uhg." She made a disgusted face. "I don't know why they would let her in the door! She's the one who has cause half of the akuma attacks!"

          "And Adrien?" I asked hopefully.

          "Still a no. Nino says he's too busy that night. Plus, his dad isn't going either. Which is weird since I could totally see that sort of party and Mr. Agresses's scene." She patted me on my back. I was really hoping Adrien would be able to make it. Maybe as Ladybug I could get two words out to him.

          "Come on," I took Alya's hand and pulled her to the door. "Let's go try on that dress." 


	3. Spots On

          I fiddled with my mask, trying to get it to stay on just right. "If this comes off I'm dead for Tikki," I explained to my tiny friend. "If I could just transform than I wouldn't have to worry about all of that."

          "You look beautiful Marinette!" She squeaked. "You worked so hard on that dress, it would be a shame if you didn't wear it after all of that."

          "I know, I just feel more comfortable in the Ladybug suit." If that can be said about a polka-dotted red spandex outfit that hugs every curve of my body. "Why can't you just change it into a dress for me. A magic one preferably, that the mask won't fall off of."

          "My magic doesn't work that way Marinette. It changes with each new host, but I can't just make it a ball gown when you feel like dressing up."

          "Okay, okay," I laughed. "Do you think Chat is having the same problem?"

          "Oh undoubtedly!" Tikki laughed. "If I know Plagg, he is probably having a field day with all of this fuss."

          I giggled and placed a plastic bag of cookies in a hidden pocket in my dress. "Alright, I'm ready." I took a deep breath. "Let's head out. Tikki, Spots on."

 

<*>

 

          I slipped in through the back door and headed towards the Hotel's main lobby. Since this was the Mayor's hotel, of course he held the Hero's Ball here. I could already hear the music playing and the distance sound of voices coming from the ball room. "Late, when am I not late," I grumbled to myself. The back of the hotel was deserted and quiet. A creeping peacefulness. I slipped into an empty bathroom.

          "Tikki, spots off," I whispered. Immediately, a pink shimmering encased my feet and rose up till past my head. My Ladybug suit was replaced by my handmade dress. It was a long gown, sleeveless with a heart shaped top. My black hair was pulled up in a bun, off my shoulders. The back was open too, showing off my shoulder blades. It had red buttons down my back to where the black top portion of the dress split like a ladybug's wings to reveal layers of red fabric underneath. My miraculous earrings were back to their normal black selves and I had on no other jewelry besides them. I did wear long black gloves that reached up to my elbows for an added affect. 

          I leaned closer to the bathroom mirror and touched my mask to see it was still secure in place. I had to use a special skin-glue to keep it on. I just hope once this was all over and I peeled it off I still had my eyebrows intact.

          Tikki flew around my face, excited and happy, though when was she not? "You ready Mari-Ladybug?" I turned to her and smiled. This was the first time I actually got to talk to Tikki while being Ladybug.

          "Let's do this." I opened a hidden pocket int he side of my dress and Tikki flew in and hid herself there. I also has a zip-lock bag of cookies for emergencies in there too. 

          I walked along the carpeted hallway to the Ball Room, music from an orchestra wafting from behind the doors.

          "I wish Chat was here," I whispered to Tikki, but mostly myself. "he always calms my nerves." I snorted, thinking about how he would probably say something stupid like, 'Oh you look absolutely _purr_ -fect my lady.'

          A smile crept onto my face and I pushed open the doors into the awaiting crowd.


	4. New Interview

          The room seemed to go silent when I entered. Everyone turned to look at me. Suddenly I became very self-conscious about how short I was, even in these painful heals.

          The Mayor smiled down at me from where he stood on top of the stage. "Ladybug! I'm so glad you could be here tonight!"

          Ladybug, that's right. I'm Ladybug. I can do anything. "Thank you Mayor," I said in my clearest voice. "But tonight we are honoring all of the heroes of Paris." I turned my eyes to the audience of firefighters, police officers, and rescue workers and their families. "These people save lives every day, we are here to show them our gratitude." The people started clapping and I blushed shyly. Chloe's father stepped down from his podium and shook my hand, causing blinding flashes as the news reporters took a million photos.

          Once they were done and the mayor released me from his iron grip I hurried off the stage and as far away from the attention as I could get.

          Suddenly, I spotted a familiar head of auburn curls. "Alya!" I called out but soon regretted it. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

          Her head whipped around and her fiery eyes narrowed in on me. "Ladybug!" She pushed through the crowd to get to me. Behind her she pulled along a very scared Nino. Alya was dressed in a pure white ball gown I had made for here. It brightly contrasted with here darker skin tone and reddish hair. It was long and shaped to her body until the very bottom where layers of fabric cascaded out. Her's had no straps and a lacy design on the back. She waved to me excitedly. Her phone clutched in her hand, ready for an interview.

          Nino was dressed finely in a tux Adrien let him borrow.  It was a very dark green almost black. It fit him sharply, I had never seen Nino so dressed up before. Of course he had a pair of black headphones around his neck and green sneakers on to give the outfit more of a "Nino" style.

          Alya finally reached me and I gave a nervous smile. "You know my name?"

          "Uh-um yeaaaa... Cause of your Blog! Plus, all your help with the Pharaoh mission. You've been a great help." I caught myself.

          She held up her phone, most likely streaming live. "Could I get an interview with you and... Where's Chat Noir?"

          I looked around, rubbing my arms nervously. "Um, I don't know. But I would love to give you an interview."

          "Seriously?! Yes!!!!" Alya grabbed my arm and pulled me over into a quieter side room, Nino close behind. "Nino, hold the camera." She handed him her phone and sat down next to me on a cushioned bench.

          "This is Alya, the author of the Ladyblog here with the Miraculous Ladybug herself!" I waved meekly at the camera. Behind it Nino waved back at me. I couldn't help but smile at that. "So, Ladybug, your first recorded appearance was nearly a year ago when you and Chat Noir faced off against the powerful Stoneheart. Was that truly your first time as Ladybug? Or have you been secretly helping out the people of Paris long before and this was just your first public battle?"

          "Um, Stoneheart was my first ever time as Ladybug. Before then I did not have my powers or partner, I'm just glad I have those now so I can help out."

          "You seem young? Exactly how old are you? Is it true a teenager is the one protecting thousands of lives?"

          I mentally flinched at that question. "The power of my miraculous can be traced back hundreds of years. It is passed down through a magical being called a kwamii and an item containing the power: a miraculous."

          "So the rumors about the akumatized victims wanting your 'miraculouses' are true? Yours are your earrings and Chat Noir's is his ring?"

          I knew Hawkmoth already need this information and almost all of the fans had already made their theories about why any person akumatized wanted our jewelry so I was comfortable telling Alya this. "Yes, are miraculouses are what connects us to our kwamiis and powers. Mine is Lucky charm and Chat's is-"

          "Cataclysm." Alya finished.

          "Correct." I laughed. She knew her stuff.

          "Are there other miraculous holders besides yourself and Chat Noir?" That question caught me off guard. I had never really thought about that.

          "Well, I'm not exactly sure to be honest. We faced a villain who once claimed they were another kwamii holder, but it turned out that was fake. I'm sorry but I don't think I can answer that fully. We still don't know all the facts."

          Alya nodded thoughtfully. "For the viewers listening out there, people are being akumatized left and right. How do we stop this?"

          "Stay positive," I answered simply. "If someone is feeling extreme sadness, hate, or anger that can be susceptible to an akuma. Keep yourself and others happy. Stop bullying and help others stand up. These are some of the main causes of the attacks. An akuma looks like a black and purple butterfly, so if you see one stay away from it," I warned.

          Alya turned to the camera. "You heard ladybug. If you see an akuma or know someone who could become a victim, please post below and get the word out! Let's all stop these attacks." I smiled proudly at my best friend. "One more question before I sign off Ladybug, everyone wants to know: are you and Chat Noir dating?"

          I stiffened. My face became hot and beat red. I had to choose my words carefully, if I didn't I could crush Chat. "Chat Noir is an amazing partner. Without him I would not be able to stop the villains. I would probably be dead ten times over," I gave a half laugh. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

          Alya smiled. I could tell she was not satisfied with my answer, but I think she could tell I wasn't going to say anymore. "Thank you so much Ladybug." She grinned at the camera. "This is Alya the Ladyblogger, talk to you guys again real soon!" Nino gave a thumbs up and stopped the feed.

          "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Alya squealed. "That was awesome! Thank you so much!"

          "Oh, o-of course!" I stuttered. "But, I really have to get going." I looked around for a familiar cat. I waved goodbye to Alya and Nino and made my way through the crowd. More and more people began to mob me, asking for more interviews or autographs.

          "Oh _Ladybug!_ " A blonde came rushing towards me, decorated in diamonds and shining yellow. " _Bestie!!!_ "

          "Oh no," I grumbled to myself. I made a mad dash out of the crowd and slipped out the back door before Chloe could start fawning over me. I hated that attention. 


	5. Night Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have not written in a while. This chapter is a little rushed, but I thought I should get it out there. Please enjoy!

I found myself up on the roof of the hotel. It was cold and dark when I made it up there, but it calmed me. I walked past the pool and over to the railing. I crossed my arms and leaned on the cold metal as I overlooked the city that I loved so much.

 

          It was quiet and peaceful, but still full of life. Lights danced in my eyes from the warm glow of windows to the distant beacon of the Eiffel Tower. I felt secure in my city that I loved so much, there was no way I was going to let this place be destroyed by anyone. This was my home.

 

          “Ladybug?”

 

          The voice shook my out of my dream and like ice struck something in my stomach. The voice was uncertain, almost childlike.

 

          I turned to the speaker, now more nervous than standing in front of the entire audience dancing in the ballroom below our feet. He was dressed dashingly, a black tux with long coattails. A deep green vest and handkerchief adorned a small bit of color against the midnight black. His golden hair stood out like the sun against the dark night, reflecting a yellow light from the lanterns hung around the roof. But his eyes… his emerald eyes were different. No longer were they the entire green cat eyes that glinted under his mask. I was looking right into human eyes, baring emotion and laughter. And I could have sworn I had seen them somewhere before…

 

          “Chat Noir,” saying his name brought a smile to my lips. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

          He didn’t respond immediately, his eyes stuck on me like he was looking at the Mona Lisa for the first time. My face flushed red which I’m sure matched the exact shade of my dress and mask.  “Woah, you look beautiful.”

 

          “Oh, um thanks,” I said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and looking down. “Wait…” I took a step closer to him and inspected his tux.  “No way! You got an original Aggresse design with the limited admission cuff links and shoes!” I marveled at the perfect hand stitching and folds of the fabric.

 

          Chat blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Um, yeah. I know a guy and he um… let me borrow it for the evening?”

 

          “Oh, please you have to give me his name! Or, hold on,” I smiled up at him, the uneasy tension disappearing from the cold night air. “This suit coast a fortune. You’re not secretly filthy rich are you?”

 

          “And if I was, my lady? Wouldn’t you just fall more madly in love with me?” He grinned wide, showing off his big two front teeth.

 

          “Oh please,” I played along. “No amount of money could buy my heart, silly cat. I prefer someone who understands life little things.”

 

          Chat bowed, spreading his arms wide and smiling up at me. “Like the beauty of a princess in red against the night sky of Paris?”

 

          “Okay, that was cheesy. Even for me.”

 

          I stopped dead at the new voice. I looked around the rooftop but we were all alone. “Whose there?” I called out.

 

          Chat’s face dropped. “Oh god no. Plagg!”

 

          “What?” The scratchy voice said again. I turned to its direction, it was coming from Chat. “I was only saying what she was thinking!” A small black blob flew out of Chat’s pocket and zipped up to my face.

 

          “This is Plagg?” I asked happily. I held out my finger for him to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

 

The tiny cat-like creature shook my finger and smiled, showing off two fangs. “Oh I like her! Got any cheese?”

 

I smiled at Plagg and then back at Chat, who was watching the whole exchange with his eyebrows raised, amused. “No sorry, but I do have some cookies! Oh yeah, Tikki come on out!” I opened my pocket and my small dotted friend flew out and embraced Plagg in a hug.

 

“Plaggie! It feels like centuries since I’ve last seen you!” Tikki squeaked in delight.

 

“Try decades Tik,” Plagg said.

 

Chat walked over to my side and rested his arm on my shoulder as we watched the two old friends catch up.

 

“Oh! Here, before I forget,” I interrupted at one point. I unzipped the plastic bag and held out a cookie to the two kwamis. Both immediately started munching down on the treat.  

 

“Oh man,” Chat laughed. “Where did you get those? I can only get Plagg to eat the smelliest Camembert cheese!”

 

I laughed. “Secret recipe.”

 

“Really, I never took you as a baker.”

 

 “I like to keep you guessing.”

 

Then, Tikki and Plagg stopped chattering excitedly. “Where are my manners!” Tikki chirped. “So this is the new and famous Chat Noir? Plagg tells me many great things about you.” Tikki flew closer to Chat’s masked face. “He is proud of you, and believe me it is hard to impress him.”

 

“Why thank you, little angel. It is pleasure to meet the one who helped make my lady possible.” He bowed to the tiny creature.

 

Tikki giggle and flew back over to Plagg. The two seemed to share a look and both glanced at me and Chat Noir. “Umm, we’re going to let you two lovebir—“ Tikki punched Plagg. “Ow! Um—I mean friends talk some more in private. Don’t get into too much trouble!” The two kwamis waved goodbye and flew off to another corner off the roof, leaving me alone with Chat.

 

I gave a half laugh, trying to break the quiet that had settled. “Um, what now? Head back down stairs?” I asked.

 

“Nah,” Chat shrugged walking over to the center of the roof. “I think they can get by just fine for a few more minutes.”

 

Music floated up from the ballroom below up. The moon seemed to cast a spotlight on Chat while the yellow lanterns softly lit his face. His emerald eyes gleamed brightly, still glued on me. “Would you like to dance?” He offered a hand to me.

 

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down. “I—I’m really not much of a dancer.”

 

“Come on,” Chat stepped closer to me. “Try.”

 

“Really, you would not believe how clumsy I am.”

 

“Says the girl who does flips and cartwheels while flying over Paris.” Now Chat was just an arm’s reach away. “Trust me, I can show you. No one’s watching. It’s just you and me.”

 

I looked up into his green eyes. They were warm and so friendly, familiar. There was no one I trusted more. “Okay,” I reached out and took his hand. He gently pulled me into the center of the roof where there was more room. “But don’t complain when I step on your feet.”


End file.
